


Consequences and Memories

by neptunelana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, emma e regina
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunelana/pseuds/neptunelana
Summary: Regina permitiu que Emma fizesse parte de sua vida e a conhecesse como ninguém, mas agora que ela havia partido e traindo sua confiança, conseguiria Regina seguir em frente, ou se prenderia a um passado que lhe causara tanta dor?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabifortunato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabifortunato/gifts).



> Oi Eu escrevi essa One inspirada em consequences da camila cabello. É a primeira vez que escrevo algo sobre SwanQueen então relevem se tiver alguma incoerência ou errinho, por mais que eu tenha revisado algumas(muitas) vezes. E por favor me digam o que acharam pois seria muito importante pra mim saber, sem mais delongas boa leitura!

_"Ela era o meu sol, e então meu sol se apagou. Imagine só se o sol se apagasse de verdade. Talvez ainda restasse vida sobre a Terra, mas você iria continuar querendo viver aqui?"_

Regina se perguntava como logo ela depois de tudo que já havia passado, poderia ter aberto um espaço em sua vida para luz entrar para logo em seguida ser apagada. Emma não tinha o direito de faze-la se sentir tão importante só pra depois quebra-la por inteiro. Mas o que mais lhe corroía a alma, era que as vezes talvez, apenas talvez ela a quisesse de volta, gostava do que ela lhe fazia sentir, como se tudo fosse possível e nada nem ninguém pudesse atingi-las, mesmo com a realidade em que viviam sendo tão diferente. Mas Regina logo dava um jeito de espantar esses pensamentos, elas jamais perdoaria Emma depois do que aconteceu. Ela não seria enganada de novo. Todas as pessoas que Regina de alguma forma, havia depositado confiança suficiente pra permiti-las em sua vida, acabaram a enganando, mentindo e traindo sua confiança. Ela não deixaria que mais ninguém a machucasse. Nunca mais.

Nos primeiros quatro meses depois do ocorrido, Emma enchia a morena de mensagens e ligações, pedia desculpas, e perguntava se elas poderiam conversar, que não precisa ser daquele jeito, que as coisas poderiam ser como eram antes quando se encontravam as escondidas, mas antes Regina não era tão perdidamente apaixonada por Emma e bom, Emma não era casada. Regina pensava em como a loira poderia ousar em até mesmo pensar em sugerir tal coisa, seria assim tão egoísta a ponto de não ver o quanto aquilo lhe afetava? Regina não suportaria vê-la com e ter que agir normalmente como antes quando seus sentimentos não eram tão fortes, não valeria a pena aguentar tudo isso só para ter Emma em sua vida, seria dolorido demais. E quem poderia a julgar, em um dia ela e Emma faziam milhares de planos, no outro ela se sentiu quebrar em mil pedaços ao ver amor de sua vida com um anel de noivado. Mas e os planos que haviam feito enquanto compartilhavam noites nas quais o telhado era apenas o céu estrelado? Regina não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo então ela se forçou a dizer a Emma o quanto ela estava realmente feliz. E o que ela poderia fazer com alguém lhe observando tão de perto? absolutamente nada. Logo depois Regina correu o mais rápido que pode para casa e não saiu de lá durante três dias seguidos, estava desolada. Sempre soube a batalha interna que Emma lutava para aceitar quem era, mas jamais poderia imaginar que ela faria o que fez sem nem se dar ao trabalho de lhe avisar antes.

Não, ela não poderia deixar isso acontecer de novo, então ignorava todas as ligações de Emma e nunca respondia as mensagens, até que passado quatro meses, foram diminuindo até pararem por completo, Regina não poderia estar mais grata por isso, afinal, não saberia até quando poderia continuar aguentando sem ceder ao impulso de dizer tudo que lhe dava um nó na garganta.  
Regina se via na maioria das noites tendo esses tipos de pensamentos antes de pegar no sono, o que nunca acontecia antes das três da manhã. Se perguntava como seria se tudo tivesse sido diferente, noites nas quais tudo o que ocupava sua mente eram vários "E se?" As vezes quando adormecia chegava até mesmo a sonhar com Emma, o que a deixava com um belo de um mal humor pela manhã, com certeza ninguém gostaria de atravessar seu caminho em dias como esse. E hoje especialmente era um desses dias.

— Regina?? — Disse Zelena estalando os dedos na frente da morena.

— Hum, o que? — Encarou a figura a sua frente. — A quanto tempo esta aqui? Não tinha visto você chegar.

— Estou a incríveis cinco minutos olhando para essa sua cara de paisagem. — falou se jogando na confortável cadeira estofada que havia em frente a mesa de Regina. — Esta pronta para hoje a noite?

— O que tem hoje a noite, Zelena? — perguntou, não se lembrava de ter marcado nada.

— Como assim o que tem hoje Regina, em que mundo você esta vivendo ultimamente? Acho que não esta batendo muito bem da cabeça desde que a Em.. — interrompeu a própria fala antes que dissesse algo que não deveria.

— Desde que o que, Zelena? — Regina lhe olhou sem entender. — Quer saber, não precisa responder, não tenho tempo para sua falta de noção. — levantou-se da mesa indo em direção a enorme janela que ali havia. — Além do mais, nunca estive tão bem em toda minha vida como agora. — falou com uma falsa certeza enquanto olhava através do vidro. De fato ela estava melhor desde o ocorrido, afinal, já havia passado bastante tempo e a ferida já começava a cicatrizar. Não era como se ela pudesse dizer que estava maravilhosamente bem, ainda lhe doía em dias como hoje quando as lembranças lhe vinham a tona, mas era algo que ela conseguia suportar. — Vai falar o que é que tem hoje a noite ou terei que adivinhar? — perguntou impaciente ao sentar-se novamente em sua cadeira.

— O evento literário para apresentar alguns novos escritores ao mercado, juntamente com o aniversário de dez anos da editora, fico surpresa que tenha esquecido que era hoje, você nunca esquece dessas coisas. — disse Zelena apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

— Não tem como eu ter esquecido, pelo que eu me lembro o evento é só daqui a três dias. — colocou no rosto o óculos de armação preta que estava sobre a mesa, para poder vasculhar os papeis que estavam sobre a mesma.

— Foi adiantando para hoje, o que você saberia caso se desse ao trabalho de ver as mensagens que eu te mandei. — bufou. — E antes que você fale, não, nós não vamos a eventos que organizamos, mas caso tenha se esquecido, é nesse mesmo evento que a Ruby sera apresentada como escritora ao mercado.

— Desde quando aceitamos fazer mudanças tão em cima da hora? E mais importante, porque não me consultou? — falou lhe encarando séria, odiava quando tomavam decisões sem lhe consultar. — E eu não me esqueci sobre Ruby, só não sabia que era nesse mesmo evento.— tirou o óculos se recostando na cadeira e massageando as têmporas.

— Como já estava tudo pronto não vi problema em faze-lo, e não te consultei porque você já estava, e ainda esta ocupada o suficiente resolvendo várias outras coisas. Sei que você quer sempre fazer tudo Gina, mas as vezes você tem que aceitar que os outros te ajudem, nossa empresa é grande, é humanamente impossível você conseguir dar conta de tudo sozinha. — suspirou.

— Certo. — Disse Regina passando as mãos sobre o rosto e penteou os cabelos para trás com os dedos.

— Além do mais, por isso dividimos as tarefas, você fica com a parte burocrática na qual você é realmente boa e eu fico com o resto ou seja, a parte divertida. — Disse dando um piscadela para tentar descontrair um pouco.

— Zelena, você não existe. — Disse dando uma curta risada.

— Existo sim, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar que uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto eu possa ser real.— disse a mais velha se levantando e fazendo uma pose como se alguém estivesse ali para fotografa-la, o que fez Regina dar uma risada de verdade dessa vez. Zelena adorava fazer essas gracinhas para animar a irmã quando ela não estava tendo um bom dia. — Bom eu já vou indo, ah o evento começa as 20:00 horas, passarei em seu apartamento para irmos juntas e você não correr o risco de se esquecer.— sorriu de lado.

— Você está muito atrevida para o meu gosto Zelena, eu nunca me atraso para um compromisso. — disse Regina semi cerrando os olhos.

— Sei...— disse com em um tom irônico pouco antes de sair da sala da irmã, apenas para provoca-la, sabia que se tinha uma coisa que Regina fazia era levar tanto o trabalho como as promessas que fazia extremamente a sério.

O dia de Regina foi extremamente estressante, ela tentara ler alguns contratos importantes várias vezes mas não conseguia se concentrar, o conteúdo parecia não querer entrar em sua cabeça. Era como se sua alma tivesse se esvaído de seu corpo e ela estivesse funcionando apenas no modo automático. O som das grandes portas de sua sala sendo abertas abruptamente a trouxe de voltou ao mundo real.

— Mas o que você pensa que esta fazendo? — disse com a voz com um tom normal porém firme do tipo que faria qualquer um gaguejar.

— Srta. Mills, eu sinto muito eu disse que ele não poderia entrar, mas ele passou por mim e não consegui impedi-lo. — Disse a secretaria de cabelos loiros ondulados até os ombros.

— Tudo bem Rose, deixe que eu resolve daqui.— disse Regina para a secretaria que apenas maneou a cabeça em resposta e saiu da sala.

— A que devo essa desagradável visita, Graham. — falou com desdem e colocou as mãos sobre a mesa entrelaçando- as.

— Vim saber o porque de você dizer que não vai mais fazer negócios comigo. — disse se aproximando da mesa de Regina.

— Eu não lido com pessoas que fazem escândalos, muito menos enquanto estão em um evento organizado pela minha empresa. — disse simplesmente. — Além do mais você pensa que eu me esqueci de quando você colocou essas mão nojentas em mim e tentou me beijar a força?

— Eu estava bêbado Regina, não sabia o que fazia.— disse Graham como se aquilo justificasse seus atos. — Eu sou rico e tenho fama, você não vai querer perder um cliente tão bom quanto eu. — disse de modo convencido sentando-se sobre a cadeira e colocando os pés sobre a mesa. deu um sorriso de lado que fez o estômago de Regina se revirar de repulsa.

— Tire os malditos pés da minha mesa.— disse Regina lançando um olhar fulminante ao homem a sua frente. — E é Srta. Mills para você, nunca lhe dei intimidade para que me tratasse de modo informal. Acredite quando eu digo que não me importa se você é famoso, tem dinheiro ou o que quer que seja, a partir do momento que você me desrespeita ou a qualquer outra mulher, você não passa de lixo para mim.

— Você vai se arrepender muito dessas palavras. — disse alterado se levantando rapidamente e se inclinando sobre a mesa da morena que pode sentir o seu forte halito de bebida.

— Suas ameaças não me assustam. — disse com convicção. — Agora saia da minha sala antes que eu mesma o ponha para fora, e tenho certeza que você não ira gostar da forma que o farei. — apontou para a porta para que o homem saísse, ele se direcionou a saída com o rosto queimando em raiva.

Se Regina não estava conseguindo se concentrar no trabalho antes, agora seria impossível, não que ela tivesse se afetado pelo  _"showzinho_ " que o homem fizera, ela era do tipo que não se afetava facilmente, mas seu dia não estava sendo um dos melhores, sendo assim seria realmente difícil se concentrar, então ela pegou seu casaco que estava sobre uma especie de cabide em um canto escondido da sala, pegou também a bolsa que estava sobre sua mesa e saiu do escritório dizendo a sua secretaria que remarcasse qualquer compromisso que ela tivesse para outro dia.

* * *

 

A Mills Red Apple Events, era uma empresa de eventos e marketing de alto porte por assim dizer, organizam eventos que iam desde eventos literários como esse, a até mesmo recepções de celebridades, e também desenvolviam os melhores projetos e estrategias. Era uma empresa consagrada no mercado e chegou até mesmo a estar em primeiro na lista das melhores empresas do ramo por três anos consecutivos, o que era de total mérito tanto de Regina quanto de Zelena que não falhavam em fazer seu trabalho com responsabilidade e excelência.

O relógio já marcava 19:30 da noite quando Regina terminava de ajeitar os cabelos que estavam levemente ondulados. Usava um vestido preto justo, sem mangas e um pouco acima do joelhos com uma fenda lateral que ia até o meio da coxa, usava também uma meia calça na cor bege. No rosto tinha uma maquiagem leve, apenas o batom na cor vinho mais puxado para o vermelho que se destacava em seu lábios. Ouviu Zelena tocar incessantemente a campainha do apartamentos enquanto ela terminava de calçar seu sapato scarpin também na cor preta. Assim que terminou pegou sua bolsa de mão em foi em direção a porta.  
— Zelena você esta louca? Eu já tinha ouvido da primeira vez que tocou a campainha. — saiu para fora do apartamento trancando a porta.

— Só queria ter certeza de que você escutaria.— disse Zelena com uma animação fora do normal, enquanto ia em direção ao elevador com Regina.

— Não entendi o porque de toda essa sua animação. — disse Regina apertando o botão para o andar que era o estacionamento no painel do elevador.

— Não posso mais ficar feliz?

— Claro, só estou perguntando se tem um motivo em especial.

— É que.. — começou receosa. — Estou feliz em ver minha namorada realizar um sonho. — falou o "namorada" um pouco mais baixo que todo o resto.

— Sua o que??? — Regina lhe olhou sem entender.

— Minha namorada Regina, Ruby e eu estamos namorando. — disse tudo de uma vez só. Regina ficou em silencio por alguns minutos o que só aumentava o nervosismo da Ruiva. — Não vai dizer nada?

— Eu estou feliz por vocês duas. — disse com um sorriso, fazendo com que Zelena se sentisse aliviada.— Já era hora de alguma de vocês finalmente tomar iniciativa.

— Obrigada. — disse Retribuindo o sorriso. — E o você quer dizer com "finalmente"?

— Não se faça de sonsa, você sabe do que estou falando. Sempre senti que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo entre vocês duas, só faltava a confirmação.

— Estava tão na cara assim?

— Uhum. — disse Regina apenas com um resmungo antes de sair do elevador que já tinha aberto as portas e indo em direção ao carro.

O caminho todo foi feito em silêncio, Regina prestava atenção no transito e Zelena mexia em algo que parecia muito interessante de acordo com a expressão concentrada da ruiva. Logo chegaram ao local e ambas saíram do carro. Regina entregou as chaves do carro ao manobrista antes de adentrar ao grande salão, não demorou muito para que Zelena avistasse Ruby cumprimentando alguns convidados e saiu em sua direção levando Regina consigo.

— Zel! Gina!! Que bom que vocês chegaram. — disse Ruby animada abraçando Zelena que lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

— Gina, que bom que você veio, pensei que estaria ocupada, tem tanto tempo que não nos vemos senti saudades.— disse abraçando a amiga.

— Eu não perderia esse momento por nada nesse mundo.— Regina disse sorrindo quando o abraço findou. — Também senti saudades suas, muita, mas você sabe o trabalho.. — suspirou, se sentia culpada por nunca ter tempo, mas não é como se ela tivesse escolha. Ruby apenas lhe sorriu com um olhar que transparecia compreensão. — Mas então, como esta se sentindo?

— Bom, estou animada, muito animada e nervosa, não acredito que esta finalmente acontecendo.— disse Ruby quase dando um gritinho no final.

— Isso é de total mérito seu, sei o quanto se dedicou a esse livro durante os últimos anos.

— Ei, já terminaram o papinho para poderem perceber a minha existência aqui? — Zelena se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que chegaram, de forma emburrada.

— Antes que me esqueça estou muito feliz por vocês duas, eu meio que acabei descobrindo essa noite quando Zelena contou sem querer. Como eu disse a ela, finalmente vocês tomaram essa decisão, ninguém aguentava mais tanta enrolação. — deu uma risada no final.

— Nem mesmo eu aguentava mais, mas você sabe como a Zel é.— disse olhando para a ruiva que forçou um sorriso envergonhado. — Mas enfim, agora esta tudo certo. — disse Ruby com o maior sorriso que lhe cabia no rosto. — Agora tenho que terminar de cumprimentar algumas pessoas, tudo bem se Zelena me acompanhar, Gina?

— Claro, tudo bem. — disse antes de ver as duas sumirem para dentro do salão.

Regina se via perdida em meio a tantas pessoas, ela não conhecia praticamente ninguém ali a não ser por vista ou de nome. Ela resolveu dar uma volta pelo salão e dar uma olhada em tudo. O local tinhas varias mesas distribuídas cada uma com um enfeite em cima, a frente delas havia uma especie de palco. Na direção contrario pouco antes da entrada havia uma mesa retangular com vários livros e também um painel que fora montado na parede. Regina se direcionou ao segundo andar aonde parecia haver uma especie de bar e uns sofás com varias almofadas por ali. O local tocava uma musica ambiente e era bem mais aconchegante do que no primeiro andar.

— Boa noite, o que a senhorita vai querer? — perguntou a barmaid após Regina se sentar em um dos bancos altos que havia próximo a bancada.

— Vinho, por favor. — disse dando um curto sorriso. Enquanto a mulher pegava uma taça para lhe servir Regina se pegou a observando, ela tinha os cabelos pretos presos em um rabo de cavalo exceto por duas mexias soltas na frente. Seu rosto tinhas traços marcantes porem suaves ao mesmo tempo, o que a tornava extremamente atraente.

— Então, esta se divertindo? — perguntou ao entregar a taça para Regina.

— Não muito.— confessou.— Não sou do tipo que se diverte. — disse bebendo um pouco do liquido vermelho escuro em sua taça. Regina não era do tipo que jogava conversa fora com desconhecidos mas não viu problema em abrir uma exceção dessa vez.

— Então você é do tipo "certinha" que só liga pro trabalho, acertei?

— Nem tanto, depende mais do momento em que minha vida estiver. — disse dando de ombros.

— Entendo, a proposito prazer em conhece-la, sou Jaime — disse lhe estendendo a mão.

— Igualmente Jaime, sou Regina Mills. — disse apertando a mão da mulher a sua frente.

— Não acredito que acabo de conhecer Regina Mills, uma das mulheres mais influentes de nova York.— disse Jaime surpresa. — Você não da tanto medo quanto dizem. — Disse fazendo Regina arquear uma sobrancelha. — Quer dizer, foi o que eu ouvi dizer.

— Certamente querida.— disse Regina passando os dedos na borda da taça.— Mas não acredite em tudo que dizem, afinal, não é como se eu pudesse matar alguém com olhar. — deu uma risada sendo acompanhada por Jaime. — Acho que já vou indo antes que percebam que não estou lá em baixo.— disse tomando o resto do liquido.

— Até mais, Srta. Mills, foi realmente muito bom conhece- lá.

—Digo o mesmo Jaime. — disse levantando- se da cadeira e indo em direção as escadas.

Ao chegar lá embaixo não conseguiu avistar Zelena, então foi até a mesa com livros clássicos que ela havia visto ao chegar. Entre eles havia títulos como: Guerra e paz, Amor e preconceito e O morro dos ventos uivantes que ela se lembrava vagamente de ter um exemplar em casa, decidiu folear o livro para ver se realmente se tratava do mesmo.

Bastou ler poucas linhas para que se lembrasse de quando exatamente tinha visto esse livro, foi Emma quem lhe dera e por algum tipo de ironia do destino estava escrito a seguinte frase na pagina que Regina lia, "Tu me amavas, que direito tinhas então de me deixar?". Seu coração disparou e suas pernas amoleceram, como podia uma simples frase lhe causar tamanho dano? Hoje realmente não estava sendo seu dia, aliás se ela soubesse que seu dia seria assim, não tinha nem mesmo se dado ao trabalho de se levantar da cama. Regina foi em direção ao banheiro, o que não foi um caminho fácil já que toda hora alguém a parava apenas para ter a oportunidade de trocar algumas palavras com a morena. Mas que droga! Ela só queria chegar logo ao seu destino pra ter um pouco de paz e conseguir se acalmar, não conseguia pensar direito com tantas pessoas ao seu redor, e talvez nem mesmo quisesse pensar, pensar demais poderia trazer a tona coisas que ela se esforçou muito para esconder até de si mesma, pensamentos esses que seriam catastrófico para ela. Chegando ao banheiro viu que estava completamente vazio, ao menos isso.

Foi até a pia e lavou as mão que suavam um pouco, se concentrou na água caindo sobre elas enquanto tentava respirar normalmente para fazer com que seu coração voltasse ao ritmo normal. O nó que se formava em sua garganta se tornava cada vez pior, mas ela não iria chorar, não derramaria nem mesmo uma lágrima, não ali, e não agora.

**23 de abril de 2013.**

_— Antes que eu me esqueça, tenho algo para você. — disse sorrindo, antes de pegar algo no acento de trás do carro. — Vi esse livro enquanto andava pelo shopping ontem, e como você disse que gosta de ler, quis traze-lo para você. — entregou- o a Regina._

_— Emma.— sorriu.— Muito obrigada pelo carinho. — disse dando um beijo no rosto da loira._

_— Não a de que, fico feliz que você tenha gostado._

 

O barulho da porta a trouxe de volta ao mundo real. Regina rapidamente pegou o batom em sua bolsa para fingir que estava retocando, mesmo que suas mão estivessem tremendo um pouco. Ao olhar no espelho se deu conta de que era Zelena quem havia aberto a porta.

— Gina! finalmente te encontrei, onde você esteve? te procurei por toda parte. — disse Zelena.

— eu estava lá em cima, desci agora a pouco. — disse olhando para a ruiva e forçando um sorriso.

— Ei você esta bem? parece pálida. — perguntou se aproximando e colocando a mão na testa de Regina para ver a temperatura.

— Eu estou bem, foi só um mal estar.

— A Ruby vai falar algumas palavras agora, mas se quiser ir embora eu a aviso, tenho certeza de que ela entendera.

— Não precisa, esta tudo bem da para esperar mais um pouco. — disse tentando convencer Zenela.

— Certo, vamos então. — disse e as duas sairam do local.  
Chegando lá já estavam todos ocupando seus devidos lugares nas mesas que haviam ali, Regina se sentou em uma mais ao fundo na qual não tinha ninguém e se forçou a prestar atenção em tudo que falavam no palco. Não demorou muito para que fosse a vez de Ruby falar algumas palavras, Regina sentia-se imensamente orgulhosa e feliz pela amiga. A morena não estava muito no clima para continuar no evento então despediu-se da amiga dizendo que sentia muito por não poder ficar, mas que não estava se sentindo bem.

— Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?— perguntou a mais velha pela milésima vez enquanto esperavam que o manobrista trouxesse o carro.

— Sim, eu tenho certeza, só preciso descansar um pouco.

— Ta bom, me ligue se precisar. — disse Zelena antes de Regina entrar no carro.

* * *

 

Regina chegou em casa já tirando os sapatos e colocou os próximo a lavanderia antes de se direcionar ao seu quarto. Tudo que ela precisava era entrar na banheira e tentar relaxar um pouco na água quente. Sentia-se exausta tanto física como mentalmente. Os pensamentos pareciam não querer lhe deixar em paz. Regina se despiu entrando na banheira que já havia enchido e soltou um suspiro pela sensação boa da água quente em contato com sua pele.

A morena avistou seu celular na borda da banheira e pela primeira vez em dois anos, ela sentiu vontade de fazer algum contato com Emma, mas como poderia cogitar isso? já havia se passado tanto tempo e talvez Emma nem sequer se lembrasse mais dela, ou do que um dia tiveram. Ela sabia que jamais veria a loira novamente ou sentiria seu doce cheiro, então a única coisa que lhe restava era se entregar as lembranças dos momentos bons que tiveram. Amanha seria outro dia e Regina vestiria sua mascara de novo e tentaria ficar bem, ignorando o fato de ter perdido o amor de sua vida. Mas por hoje, e apenas hoje, elas cederia a todas as memorias que lhe ocupavam a mente.

 **Loving you was young, wild, and free.**  
                                                                                                      **18 de junho de 2014.**

 

 

— Regina vem. — gritou de onde estava, fazendo me andar mais rápido em sua direção.

— Emma, acho melhor não, essa coisa seja lá como se chama, parece ser terrivelmente instável. — ela só poderia estar louca de pensar que eu iria naquilo.

— Ah vamos Regina, não seja tão chata, a não ser que...

— A não ser que o que, Emma? — lhe fitei com um olhar nada amigável.

— A não ser que a toda poderosa Regina Mills, esteja com medo de um simples brinquedo.— disse em um tom brincalhão e sorriu lindamente, de forma que suas bochechas tomavam uma leve tonalidade rosa, eu achava aquilo adorável.

— Esta me desafiando, Srta. Swan? — perguntei em um tom imponente.

—Talvez, quem sabe. — deu uma piscadela para mim.

— Veremos Swan, veremos! — sai andando em direção ao brinquedo deixando a para traz.  
O brinquedo era composto por uma base que parecia ter mais ou menos uns 16 metros de altura, e um pendulo em formato circular. Não menti quando disse que essa coisa que descobri se chamar "evolution" parecia ser terrivelmente instável. Entrei e esperei por Emma para poder fechar a trava de segurança.

— Esta pronta, Regina? — perguntou animada, não podia negar que ficava feliz em vê-la assim.

— Eu sempre estou pronta. — dei enfase ao "sempre".  
O brinquedo começou a subir me dando um leve frio na barriga, fazendo com que eu segurasse na barra de segurança tão forte que fazia com que os nós dos meus dedos ficassem brancos, evitava olhar pra baixo ao máximo nunca fui uma fã de altura. Emma apenas se maravilhava com tudo, parecia uma criança, mas não durou muito tempo, porque como estava distraída tomou um enorme susto assim que o brinquedo girou para o lado pela primeira vez, enlaçou um de seus braços no meu segurando na barra com o outro, o que eu não achei uma boa ideia pois eram enormes as chances de dar errado, ia falar alguma coisa mas quando o brinquedo fez que ia girar novamente ela se soltou do meu braço e imitou minha posição segurando a barra com as duas mão, o brinquedo girou deixando-nos praticamente de cabeça pra baixo, a esse ponto eu já tinha me acostumado com a altura e minha adrenalina estava ao extremo, ao contrario de Emma que estava completamente apavorada.

— REGINA!!!! Eu vou morrer, eu vou cair disso, meu Deus, Regina eu quero descer!!!! — falou gritando, não consegui deixar de rir pelo seu desespero exagerado, afinal foi ela quem insistiu tanto para que eu viesse. Poucos minutos depois o brinquedo finalmente parou e nós descemos.

— Ei, você esta bem? — perguntei preocupada já que ela saiu cambaleando para os lados.

— Estou eu só preciso de.. — não conseguiu completar a frase antes de despejar na lixeira tudo que estava em seu estomago.— Agora eu estou bem. Wow!!!! O que foi isso?

— Eu é que me pergunto Swan, a cara que você fez quando começou a girar foi impagável.

— Não tem graça Regina, eu pensei que realmente fosse morrer. — falou manhosa e fez uma cara emburrada.

— Você é exagerada Emma, isso sim. — falei dando uma risada contida enquanto ajeitava algumas partes do meu cabelo que tinham se desalinhado. — Não era você que estava toda animada antes quando me desafiou a ir nessa coisa com você? Agora vemos quem é a mais corajosa de nós duas. — falei de um jeito convencido. — Qual sera meu prêmio?

— Ei, eu não me lembro de dizer que haveria um prêmio. — fez uma pausa e pelo seu semblante eu poderia jurar que ela estava tramando alguma coisa. — Mas já que você insiste tanto.. vem comigo. — disse puxando me levemente pelo braço para que eu a seguisse.

— Emma, espera eu estou de saltos. — disse tentando acompanha-la, tinha vindo direto do escritório, então não tive tempo de trocar de roupa e colocar sapatos mais confortáveis. Por sorte o lugar que Emma queria ir não era longe, chegamos a uma daquelas barraquinhas de jogos onde você geralmente tem que acertar alvos ou pescar aqueles peixes artificiais.

— Quero três fichas para o tiro ao alvo, por favor. — pediu Emma, dando o dinheiro a uma senhora de aparência simpática que pegou e logo deu um arco com três flechas para Emma. Eu apenas a observava para ver no aquilo iria dar. Sua mira era terrivelmente ruim, mas eu não me importava se ela estava ganhando ou perdendo, gostava de observa-la. Quando chegou a ultima flecha, ela a ajeitou a posição do arco e cerrou os olhos para se concentrar no alvo, sua tática parece ter funcionado já que ela acertou bem no centro.

—Consegui!!!! — disse dando dois pulinhos de forma quase infantil. — Eu vou querer aquele.— apontou para um chaveiro com um pingente de coroa dourada.

— Aqui esta, querida. — disse a senhora ao entregar o pingente para Emma que a agradeceu. Saímos andando pelo parque até estarmos em um lugar com menos pessoas.

— Aqui esta seu premio, majestade. — disse colocando o pingente de coroa em minhas mãos.

— Eu estava brincando quando falei sobre o prêmio, Emma. Mas muito obrigada, eu amei. — Disse lhe direcionando um sorriso.

— Eu sei, mas quis te dar algo mesmo assim. — disse me retribuindo o sorriso.

— Irei guarda-lo com muito carinho.

* * *

 

**27 de Novembro de 2016.**

— Regina, psiu acorda. — Ouvi uma voz sussurrando ao longe.

— Emma. — sentei me bruscamente pelo susto. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? E como conseguiu entrar?

— Calma, não aconteceu nada.— disse agachando se ao lado da minha cama.— Usei a chave reserva que você deixa debaixo do vaso de plantas, lembra que me contou certo?— fiz que "sim" com um aceno de cabeça.— Agora preciso que você se troque e venha comigo, tudo bem?

— Emma, são duas horas da madrugada.. Não da pra esperar até amanha?

— Por favorzinho, Gina. — fez um bico.

— Certo. — bufei. — O que devo vestir exatamente?

— Algo que te aqueça esta frio lá fora, vou te esperar lá na sala. — disse Emma dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça antes de sair do quarto.

* * *

 

  
— Vai me dizer aonde vamos? — perguntei quando já estavam dentro de seu fusca amarelo.

— Se eu contar vai estragar a surpresa. — disse sorrindo mas mantendo os olhos na estrada, apenas olhei pela janela tentando conter a curiosidade.  
Demorou mais ou menos meia hora para chegarmos ao local que parecia ficar fora dos limites da cidade. havia grama por uma parte considerável e também algumas árvores.

— Então sua surpresa é me trazer pro meio do nada? — arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— Claro que não Regina, vamos olhar as estrelas.— disse antes de se deitar no gramado. Imitei o seu ato me deitando ao lado dela.

Já que estávamos consideravelmente longe das luzes da cidade isso possibilitava que pudéssemos ter uma visão melhor das estrelas já que o céu estava limpinho e sem nuvens.

— Olha, ta vendo aquela estrela ali? a mais brilhante de todas?— disse fazendo com que eu procurasse.

— Aonde Emma? Não estou vendo, aponta que assim que vejo aonde é. — falei e ela olhou incrédula. — O que foi?

— Não sabia que apontar dedos para as estrelas da má sorte???

— Claro que não Emma, você é muito supersticiosa.— disse revirando os olhos.

— Antes supersticiosa do que com má sorte. —deu de ombros.

— De qualquer forma acho que encontrei. — disse olhando na direção da maior estrela que havia no céu.

— Finalmente!! — disse sorrindo e voltou a se deitar de modo que olhasse para cima.— Sabia que ela não é uma estrela e sim o planeta venus?— perguntou me olhando, me virei de lado sustentando a cabeça com uma das mãos para prestar mais atenção no que ela estava falando. — Mas só é possível ver quando esta anoitecendo ou amanhecendo, por isso te acordei essa hora.— disse finalmente me olhando.

— Que incrível Emma, eu não sabia disso. Agora sempre que eu olha-lo me lembrarei de você.

—Saiba que nem mesmo o brilho de um planeta juntamente com todas as estrelas do céu, se assemelhariam a sua beleza, não chegaria nem mesmo perto.— declarou fazendo me corar. Eu não sabia como reagir então apenas cheguei mas perto de Emma deitando em seu ombro.

Ficamos em um silencio confortável por um tempo, apenas aproveitando o conforto que a presença uma da outra trazia e trocando carícias.  
Meus momentos com Emma eram na maioria das vezes como uma brisa suave no estresse do meu dia a dia. Me arrisco a ser clichê e dizer que ela trouxe as mais lindas cores para os meus dias que antes eram em tons monótonos. Emma chegou em minha vida e pouco a pouco foi me encantando com seu jeito de ser, mesmo que as vezes me irritasse um pouco com seu atrevimento, ainda assim sua presença me alegrava de uma forma que eu pensava nem mesmo existir, aquecia meu coração como um cobertor quentinho em dias chuvosos.

Ficar sem ela significava não ter nada disso, era um tortura quando não podíamos nos ver pelo fato sua vida ser complicada, me entristecia ao extremo não poder te-la comigo todos os dias, não poder ter seu lindo sorriso direcionados a mim. Em dias assim eu apenas fazia o que tinha que fazer e torcia para que logo se findasse. Evito ao máximo colocar expectativas nas pessoa, mas com Emma foi inevitável.

— Regina? — disse me despertando de meus devaneios.

— Sim?

— Você fugiria comigo? poderíamos começar do zero, só eu e você, o que acha?

— Emma, não faz assim. — dei um sorriso fraco olhando em um ponto qualquer ao longe. Sempre que dizia coisas assim eu sentia um forte aperto em meu coração pois no fundo eu realmente queria que ela o fizesse, que desse uma chance pra nós, que não tivéssemos que nos encontramos as escondidas. Queria acreditar que não era tão impossível assim a possibilidade de termos um futuro juntas, mas eu sabia que não era assim, e também não me sentia no direito de pedir tal coisa, mesmo quando fazíamos planos que pareciam as coisas mais clichês do mundo.

— Por que não? — o vento suave fazia alguns fios de seu cabelo dourador voarem enquanto ela se endireitava para me olhar no olhos.

— Bom, porque se você continuar fazendo essas promessas, e criando planos malucos, uma hora eu acaberei acreditando. — Encarei profundamente os olhos esmeraldas a minha frente, ali eu encontrava meu universo favorito. — Além do mais, você jamais deve fazer promessas das quais você não tem certeza se pode cumprir.— digo desviando o olhar do seu.

— Ei, olha pra mim. — segurou levemente meu rosto fazendo com que eu lhe olhasse novamente. — Eu quero muito fazer tudo o que planejamos, falo isso com toda a certeza do mundo, você consegue acreditar em mim? — fazia um carinho suave em meu rosto com o polegar, fechei os olhos um pouco para aproveitas a sensação.

— Não sei, é só difícil... — olhei para minhas mãos tentando conter o nervosismo — Sou eu quem tenho que ver você com ele e fingir que não sinto nada, porque no final, eu sei que é com ele que você esta.

— Eu posso estar com ele, mas não significa nada para mim além de uma obrigação da qual eu queria poder fugir. É complicado. — deu uma pausa. — Mas é você quem eu amo, Regina, é com você que eu vivo os melhores momentos, Por favor nunca duvide do amor que sinto por você. Eu vou resolver isso, só me da um tempo pra conseguir colocar as coisas em ordem. — aproximou mais seu rosto de modo que fazia nossas testas se encostarem.— Acredite em mim?

 

— Não posso prometer que acreditarei em tudo que disser, mas irei tentar.— dei um sorriso contido.

— Bom, isso já é um começo. — selou meus lábios antes de se levantar fazendo com que eu me levantasse também, passei as mãos sobre a calça de moletom que eu usava para tirar algumas das folhas que acabaram grudando ali.— Vamos, esta ficando frio e eu mal posso esperar para me enfiar debaixo das cobertas de uma certa morena estonteante.

— Ai Emma, como você é boba. — dei risada com seu comentário. não acreditava em como ela poderia estar falando de algo tão sério e de uma hora pra outra, dissesse algo tão descontraído. — Aliás não sabia que você iria passar o resto da madrugada comigo.  
— Então agora sabe, pretendo passar todos os momentos possíveis aproveitando sua presença. — disse abraçando me de lado e fomos em direção ao carro.

* * *

 

tateei com a mão o lado direito da cama a procura de Emma, mas ela ela já havia partido. Era sempre assim, passavam bons momentos juntas, mas ao amanhecer ela não estava mais ao meu lado. Porém, eu nunca perdia esperança de no próximo dia ser diferente, que Emma estivesse comigo, que ela não tivesse que voltar para os braços daquele qual eu me nego até mesmo em dizer o nome.

Queria que tivéssemos um café da manhã tranquilo enquanto ela dizia bobagens por não aguentar ficar calada, então eu lhe olharia com um semblante sério para logo em seguida rir de suas gracinhas. Um sonho que nunca esteve tão distante, ao menos por agora. Notei que havia um bilhete ao lado de minha cama que dizia  _"Você estava tão linda dormindo que não quis te acordar, tenha um ótimo dia"_ aquelas poucas palavras já foram suficientes para aquecer meu coração.

 

 **Loving you was dumb, dark and cheap .**  
      **7 de Março de 2018.**

Regina e Zelena se dirigiam ao apartamento de Emma, já que ficaram de pega-la por seu carro estar no concerto. Tinham marcado de sair Regina, Zelena, Ruby e Emma para uma especie de "Noite de garotas" para relembrar os tempos que eram mais jovens, não que fossem tão mais velhas agora, mas era raro coincidir de estarem livres ao mesmo tempo já que todas eram tão atarefadas. Zelena foi a primeira a sair do carro seguida de Regina, ambas entraram no elevador e logo estavam em frente a porta de Emma.

Já havia por volta de uma semana que Regina e Emma não se viam, então a morena estava extremamente nervosa e ansiosa.

— Hey, que bom bom que vocês vieram.— disse Emma ao abrir a porta. — Entrem só vou terminar de me arrumar. — falou dando espaço para que as irmãs entrassem. Emma não demorou muito a terminar de se arrumar e logo apareceu na sala novamente. —Vamos?— disse terminando de ajeitar o cabelos.

— Wow o que é isso? — perguntou Zelena pegando a mão da loira.

—Hum, é que.. — começou sem jeito.— Killian me pediu em casamento.  
Aquela frase fez com que Regina sentisse como se seu coração tivesse sido golpeado e com certeza ela preferia isso do que presenciar o que estava acontecendo. A expressão surpresa que tomou conta de seu rosto foi completamente real e involuntária, e por mais que tentasse não conseguia esconder em seu semblante a dor que lhe cortava até alma. Ela não sabia o que fazer, não podia demonstrar o quanto doía, não na frente de Zelena. Então ela se forçou a abraçar aquela qual acabara de lhe partir o coração.

— Emma.. Eu estou tão feliz por você. — disse aquelas palavras que tinham um gosto tão amargo em sua boca, se esforçando ao máximo para que sua voz não embargasse.

— Obrigada, Significa muito. — disse forçando um sorriso ao findar o abraço.  
Para Regina suas palavras não passavam de um plano de fundo, não conseguia se concentrar em nada se sentia completamente perdida. Tudo que ela queria era aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo e então ela acordasse e ainda fosse de madrugada, assim Emma ainda estaria ao seu lado. "Não é real, não é real, não é real." repetia para si mesma como se aquilo fosse funcionar como em um passe de magica. Mas aquilo era real, o alivio que ela tanto esperava não viria. O jogo havia terminado e ela havia perdido.

— Hum.— pigarreou.— Eu acabo de me lembrar de algo importante que eu tenho que fazer hoje, então não poderei ir. — disse tudo rapidamente, não aguentaria ficar na presença de Emma.

— Mas Gina, é a noite das garotas e tem tanto tempo que não temos uma, não da pra adiar?

— Não da é realmente muito importante, diga a Ruby que eu sinto por não poder ir. — disse já dando as costas indo em direção a saída.

— Eu te levo até o local. — disse Zelena já pegando as chaves do carro.

— Não precisa, eu pego um taxi. — não deu tempo para que a irmã respondesse e logo saiu pelo corredor pegando o elevador que por sorte não demorou achegar.

* * *

 

Após chegar em casa tentou destrancar a porta o que foi uma tarefa difícil por suas mãos estarem tremulas.  
Chegou até seu quarto e se jogou em sua cama se permitindo chorar desesperadamente. Não conseguia entender como seu bem mais precioso no mundo lhe escapara por entre os dedos tão rapidamente que ela mal teve tempo de assimilar a situação, não até que já fosse tarde demais, e agora ela não sabia o que fazer, pensava se tudo aquilo era sua culpa. Deveria ter prestado mais atenção no que estava logo a sua frente? Afinal ela era Regina Mills estava sempre um passo a frente e nunca perdia o controle da situação.

Quantos sinais de que havia algo de errado ela não havia percebido? Ao contrario do que Regina pensava, nada disso era sua culpa, de forma alguma. Apenas estava fora de seu alcance qualquer coisa que pudesse ser feita. Então ela fechou os olhos e implorou para que o sono logo viesse, sentia seu coração se despedaçar um pouco mais com cada vez que uma nova pergunta vinha a sua mente, cada vez que lembrava da cena que vira. Sua cabeça estava um caos não muito diferente de seu coração no momento, sentia tanta dor que chegava a lhe causar náuseas.

Ouviu algumas batidas na porta mas ela não se importou em atender. E caso fosse Emma, ela se importava menos ainda, por ela a loira poderia ir para o inferno. Mas as batidas não paravam e isso já estava fazendo com que sua cabeça doesse ainda mais. Então ela escutou a porta se abrindo e voz de Zelena adentrando a casa.

— Regina cadê você? — perguntou um pouco alto o que fez a morena correr e trancar a porta de seu quarto e se sentando encolhida diante da porta com as costas escordas na mesma. — Eu sei que você esta ai, abra a porta por favor. — pediu do outro lado.

— Vai embora, por favor.

— Você gosta dela não é? — fez uma pausa antes de continuar.— Da para ver pelo jeito que você a olhar, e também você saiu completamente transtornada de lá, não poderia deixa-la sozinha.

— Eu não gosto dela.. Eu a amo! — disse eu um soluço. — Eu não consigo acreditar no que esta acontecendo.

— Eu sei...— disse a ruiva em um sussurro, não sabia o que dizer para acalmar a dor de Regina.

— Sera que eu sou assim tão difícil de se amar, sera que todo mundo sempre vai acabar desistindo de mim? — perguntou mais pra si mesma do que qualquer coisa.

— Ei não diga isso,vai ficar tudo bem eu prometo. Só abre a porta pra gente poder conversar.

— Não... Me desculpa mais eu preciso muito ficar sozinha agora.

— Certo, eu entendo, qualquer coisas já sabe é só me chamar. — disse antes de ir embora.

Ao ouvir a porta se fechando novamente, Regina se permitiu voltar a chorar. Estava quebrada, por que Emma não a escolhera mesmo dando tantos sinais de que o faria? Se perguntava quando ela iria entender que ninguém jamais a escolheria, sentia se uma tola por ter tido esperança que dessa vez fosse ser diferente. Sentia se pequena, inútil e sem valor. Como pode acredita que alguém a amaria? Não se sentia digna da amor, e talvez nem mesmo ela se amasse, não agora. Não quando parecia que um buraco havia sido aberto sob seus pés e a engolido, não importava o quanto sua alma gritasse e se rasgasse, ninguém escutaria, ninguém lhe estenderia a mão.

Emma foi uma luz em sua escuridão, ela lhe estendeu a mão quando ninguém mais queria, foi a única que teve a coragem de desvendar todos os seus lados, mas agora ela também havia partido levando sua luz consigo, do que adiantou a loira te-la salvo apenas para empurra- la para ainda mais fundo depois? Regina pensou que se ficasse tanto tempo naquele abismo de escuridão poderia se tornar parte disso e então desaparecer como se jamais tivesse existido, e então ela permitiu que a escuridão a engolisse.

* * *

 

Já havia se passado um mês e assim chegado o casamento de Emma. Regina jurou para si mesma que não iria, mesmo a loira tendo a ousadia de lhe convidar, sera que não via o quanto ela estava sofrendo? Mas agora lá estava ela na primeira fileira vendo o amor de sua vida se casar com outro. Se agarrava aquele fio de esperança de que no último minuto Emma desistisse e dissesse não e então talvez elas pudessem ter uma nova chance. Então houve uma troca de olhares entre os castanhos e os verdes antes de Regina rapidamente desviar o olhar, então Emma olhei para o homem a sua frente e disse um "sim " quase inaudível. Estava tudo acabado, o fio de esperança havia se partido.

Assim que a cerimonia acabou Regina foi rapidamente para casa, já estava em seu limite e não conseguiria fingir mais nada.  
Assim que colocou os pés em casa seu telefone tocou, ela olhou no visor era Emma, como ela ainda tinha coragem de tal ato depois de tudo que já tinha feito. Ela então atendeu e nada disse até a loira se pronunciar.

— Regina...— sussurrou.— Eu sei que você esta ai, fala alguma coisa, por favor. — suplicou.

— E o eu deveria dizer? —perguntou, sua voz não transparecia nenhuma emoção.— Você vem e me diz que podemos dar certo, mas suas atitudes não condizem com isso, você diz que só depende da gente para que dê certo mais ambas sabemos que não é assim. Você diz que vai dar um jeito mas então quando eu te vejo novamente, você de repente esta noiva! não acha que eu merecia ser avisada antes?? Como você acha que eu deveria me sentir?? — Falou tudo em um só folego.

— Regina nós podemos ser como antes. — a voz de Emma era chorosa mas Regina não cederia, não mais.

— Eu não quero ser a porra de uma amante Emma.— gritou. — você não entende?

— Regina eu sinto mu... — não conseguiu terminar antes de Regina a cortar.

— Não quero saber o que você tem a dizer, nem mesmo ouvir suas desculpas. Nós não temos nada para conversar, sua escolha foi feita e agora aproveite-a, não me procure mais. Adeus Srta. Swan. — disse desligando o telefone sem nem dar tempo para que Emma falasse alguma coisa.

Se deitou no sofá com o rosto entre as almofadas e deu um grito abafado permitindo que as lagrimas grossas lhe molhassem o rosto. Tudo doía, seu coração batia tão freneticamente que parecia que iria pular do peito a qualquer instante.  
Desde então Regina passou a ignorar as inúmeras ligações e mensagens de Emma, ela precisava ser forte, jamais cederia.

* * *

 

**Presente.**   
**24 de Dezembro de 2020.**

Os dias iam passando e Regina estava melhor do que nunca, não ficava mais triste com frequência e passou a sair mais. Acabou até mesmo criando uma amizade com Jaime que conhecera no ano passado. A vida estava se tornando boa de novo ela finalmente poderia dizer que estava até mesmo feliz.

— Mas então o que você fez? — perguntou Jaime entre risadas.

— Eu olhei bem nos olhos dele e disse: Saia da minha sala, antes que eu mesma o ponha para fora, e eu tenho certeza que você não ira gostar do jeito que eu o farei.— disse encarando Jaime como se estivesse encenando. — Ele saiu da minha sala vermelho como um tomate. — disse Regina dando uma risada antes de beber um gole de seu café.

— Wow até mesmo eu me assustei com esse olhar. — os olhos de Jaime lacrimejavam de tanto que ela ria. — você esta esperando alguém? — perguntou ao ouvir a campainha tocar.

— Que eu saiba não, vou olhar quem é. E você olhe para que a torta não queime.— disse Regina saindo da cozinha.

—Sim Senhora.— respondeu Jaime de maneira descontraída.

— Quem é? —perguntou Regina, a pessoa nada respondeu.  
Assim que abriu a porta teve que se escorar na parede, seu coração parecia querer sair do peito enquanto ela balbuciava algumas palavras mas nada saia.

— Oi.— disse com seu jeitinho de sempre que Regina se lembrava como se fosse ontem, estava com as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça enquanto gangorreava sobre os pés.

— Emma.. — sussurrou tentando conter a mistura de emoções que havia em seu interior.

Regina se esforçou para esquecer seu sentimentos por Emma e seguir em frente, mas o que ela não contava era que com apenas um sorriso tímido a loira pudesse fazer com que todos os sentimentos voltassem a lhe encher o coração.


	2. Second chance

  
_"Duas almas não se encontram por um simples acidente."_

Daqueles momentos que você não sabe bem o que esta acontecendo então só fica ali parada enquanto tenta assimilar a cena a sua frente. Regina jamais imaginou que veria Emma novamente, mas agora ali estava ela com seu jeito encantador de sempre. Regina não sabia o que dizer, ela tentava inutilmente balbuciar alguma coisa mas sua voz parecia falha e tremula. Algo que jamais aconteceu antes, ela era Regina Mills e ela sempre sabia o que dizer independente da situação, mas não agora, não quando parecia que havia água borbulhante em seu interior, não quando todos os sentimentos que ela se esforçou a esquecer e esconder até de si mesma pareciam ter decidido sair respirar ar puro na superfície da sua alma tudo de uma só vez, agora já era tarde, todos os sentimentos já haviam lhe enchido o coração sem que ela sequer desse permissão.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou Regina após se recuperar do choque momentâneo.

— Eu voltei a morar na cidade e pensei que poderíamos conversar, se estiver tudo bem para você.— disse de forma envergonhada.

Mas envergonhada? sim envergonhada, quando decidira ir até a porta de Regina naquela tarde na quase véspera de natal não sabia bem o que iria acontecer, e se Regina não atendesse a porta? E se ela a mandasse embora antes que ela pudesse dizer o que planejava? Ela não permitiu que essas duvidas lhe desviassem de seu proposito, ela não desistiria nem se Regina gritasse com ela, na verdade ela estava até mesmo esperando por isso. Por sorte conseguira passar pelo porteiro do prédio que ainda era o mesmo de sempre  então não evitou que ela subisse e agora ali estava ela na frente de Regina tentando seguir passo a passo tudo que havia planejado em sua mente.

Regina pensou um pouco sobre a poucas palavras que Emma disse, sera que ela deveria dar essa chance a ela? Afinal, Regina não tinha nada a perder com essa conversa já que a dez minutos atrás nem mesmo imaginava que Emma estaria a sua frente agora.

— Pode entrar.. — disse Regina um pouco relutante dando espaço para Emma entrar.

— Com licença. — disse Emma entrando e então Regina fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Oh, você cortou o cabelo!— disse finalmente reparando um pouco em Emma. — Esta diferente, quero dizer, um diferente bom. — deu um sorriso quase que imperceptível mas que não passou despercebido aos olhos de Emma. Havia tanta coisa que Regina queria perguntar, ela se sentia perdida em meio ao emaranhado de pensamentos e sentimentos que lhe aconteciam agora.

— Obrigada, quis mudar um pouco. — falou Emma passando as mãos em sua calça jeans.

— Regina, quem era? — perguntou Jaime vindo da cozinha. — Tudo bem por aqui? — parou ao ver as duas mulheres sem jeito.

— Sim, hum, Jaime essa é Emma e Emma essa é minha amiga Jamie. — apresentou as duas mulheres. Jamie ficou um pouco surpresa ao saber que aquela era Emma, Regina havia contado sobre ela alguma vez, apenas o básico deixando a maioria das partes ruins de fora.

— Prazer em conhece-la. — disse Emma.

— Igualmente! — disse apertando a mão de Emma em comprimento.—Regina acho que já  vou indo, você sabe véspera de natal.. muitas coisas pra fazer.— deu uma desculpa qualquer. — Ah, e eu já desliguei a torta.

— Tudo bem, até breve e obrigada.— deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e lhe sorriu em agradecimento, sabia que Jaime só estava indo para deixa-la a sós com Emma. Após Jaime ir embora as duas mulheres se direcionaram a sala de Regina sentando se cada uma em um dos sofás que estavam de frente um para outro.

— Então..— disse Emma sem saber por onde começar, seu estomago começava dar voltas tamanho era o nervosismo que sentia.  
Regina lhe olhava com um semblante sereno mas seu coração estava a mil por hora. Não sabia o que dizer, não poderia simplesmente dizer tudo o que sentira nesses anos em que estiveram longe, ela tinha medo do que poderia acontecer a seguir.

— Como você esta? E o casamento...— perguntou Regina curiosa.

—Eu estou realmente bem. — disse. — E.. não tem mais casamento eu me separei  a seis meses atrás.— disse deixando Regina surpresa.

— Oh, eu sinto muito?— disse, mas de alguma forma acabou saindo como uma pergunta.

— Não precisa mentira Regina, esta tudo bem.— Emma disse sincera, sua voz era calma.— Nem mesmo eu sinto.— completou com um sorriso.

— O que Realmente te trouxe até aqui, Emma? — perguntou olhando nos olhos verdes a sua frente que ela não via a tanto tempo, se sentia perdida em um misto de sensações após ouvir  a ultima frase de Emma.

— Eu me mudei de volta para Nova York como havia dito...— deu uma pausa para tomar coragem para dizer a próxima frase.— E também porque senti sua falta, não houve nem mesmo um dia em que eu não pensasse em você. — confessou.

— Eu também senti sua falta. — disse Regina quase em um sussurro, não queria dizer mas quando viu as palavras já haviam saído. 

— Eu sinto muito... — falou Emma olhando para as próprias mãos.— Eu fui uma covarde.  
  


**Emma's flash back.**   
  


_Tinha chegado o dia do meu casamento, eu usava um vestido que odiava, com um penteado que eu odiava para me casar com um homem que eu não amava, para ferir a unica pessoa que importava para mim. Me sentia uma covarde e na verdade era isso que eu era, covarde por não aceitar quem eu era, covarde por estar escolhendo viver uma vida de fachada._  
  
Quando a musica cerimonial começou e eu me forcei a caminhar em direção ao pequeno altar, tudo o que queria era correr, afinal o que eu estava fazendo?   
  
Meu coração acelerou ao ver que Regina estava na primeira fileira, enviei o convite mas realmente não esperava que ela fosse vir. A cerimonia teve andamento mas eu não consegui ouvir direito as palavras que eram ditas, era como se eu não estivesse ali de verdade. Por um momento meu olhar e o de Regina se encontraram. "por favor diga alguma coisa, por favor, diga alguma coisa e eu desisto." pensava como se ela pudesse ler minha mente, então Regina desviou o olhar, me forcei a olhar para frente e cometer o maior erro de toda a minha vida.  
— Sim, eu aceito. — disse em um suspiro.  
  


**Flash back Off.**

— Eu tinha um plano na minha cabeça antes de vir até aqui, mas acho que não vai sair bem como planejado. — deu uma risada sem graça daquelas que o ar sai pelo nariz. Regina apenas lhe encarava esperando o que mais ela falaria. — Regina, eu cometi um erro. — Começou, Regina apenas deu sinal para que ela continuasse.— Eu sei que te magoei de muitas formas, sei que pedir desculpas não é suficiente mas eu queria me explicar. Quando você estava no meu casamento.. tudo que eu queria era que você fizesse alguma coisa, que desse um sinal, qualquer coisa e eu desistiria de tudo na hora.

— Não fale como se isso dependesse de mim, foi sua escolha se casar, não minha.— disse Regina mas sua voz soou mais fria do que ela planejava.

— Sim, certo, não foi sua culpa, não é isso que eu quis dizer...— suspirou. — Depois do casamento tudo se tornou um inferno, eu não sentia como se estivesse sendo eu mesma. Eu tinha nojo dele, de quando ele me tocava ou me beijava. — disse. Regina sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta ao ouvir aquilo.   
  


**Flash Back On.**

 

_— Vamos Emma, faz muito tempo que não saímos. — disse Killian._

_— Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje.— inventei uma mentira qualquer._

_— Você sempre tem uma desculpa, acha que eu sou burro? — disse se jogando no sofá ao meu lado. — Você acha que eu não sei do seu segredinho? — disse próximo ao meu ouvido._

_— Não sei do que você esta falando.— disse colocando o livro que eu estava lendo de lado._

_— Não se faça de desentendida, você acha que eu não sei que você saia com a Regina pelas minhas costas? não me importa se você é lésbica ou seja lá como chamam isso, contanto que você cumpra com seus deveres de esposa.— disse fazendo eu sentir uma raiva descomunal. Cada palavra que ele dizia só fazia com que eu sentisse mais raiva. O que eu estava fazendo? valia a pena passar por isso só para me esconder de mim mesma? Não, não valia. Me levantei de forma brusca e fui andando em passos duros até o quarto, coloquei uma mala sobre a cama e joguei todas as minhas roupas e alguns pertences dentro da mesma._

_— O que você pensa que esta fazendo.— perguntou da porta._

_— Isso mesmo que você esta vendo, estou indo embora.— disse forçando para que a mala fechasse por estar além da capacidade. Coloquei a mala no chão após conseguir fechar  a puxei pela alça já que era uma daquelas malas de rodinha._

_— Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir viver lá fora sendo quem você é? Acha que é normal ser assim Swan? — Disse apertando meu braço quando passei pela porta.— Ninguém vai te aceitar assim._

_— Isso não tem nada a ver com você e além do mais, Eu. Não. Me importo.— disse pausadamente olhando com fúria em seus olhos antes de puxar meu braço.— Ter acreditado em qualquer coisa que você tenha me dito algum dia foi o maior erro que cometi.— disse quando já estava na porta de casa a batendo forte logo em seguida, não aguentaria e não queria fica no mesmo ambiente que ele, eu já havia ficado por tempo até demais, perdido tempo demais. Desci os poucos degraus que haviam na frente de casa o mais rápido que pude. Eu não sabia para onde ir, todos os que eu conhecia estavam longe. Então fiz a única coisa que poderia, peguei um táxi até o aeroporto que não ficava muito longe, chegando lá comprei passagem só de ida para Nova York com o horário mais próximo que tinha, não me importava como seria daqui para frente, eu estava indo para casa. Casa, lugar de onde eu nunca deveria ter saído._

**Flash Back Off.**   
  


  
  


— Eu cometi um erro Regina.— continuou Emma.— Eu não deveria ter me casado. Mas eu tinha tanto medo de ser quem eu era entende? Medo do que os outros iriam pensar e me casar foi a única maneira que eu achei de alguma forma poder fugir disso, mas eu descobri tarde demais que não importava o quanto eu fugisse ou me escondesse dos outros, eu não poderia fugir de mim mesma e da confusão que eu sentia. Percebi tarde demais que deveria haver outro meio que não fosse me casar, sempre tem outro meio. — dizia tudo olhando nos olhos de Regina que nada falava, apenas esperava que a mais nova continuasse. — Eu tenho aprendido mais sobre mim durante esse meses que eu voltei sabe? Aprendi a aceitar quem eu sou, e que não a nada de errado em ser assim. Quando eu voltei tudo que eu queria era vir até você, saber como você estava.. Mas isso não seria justo, eu não estava bem e precisava me cuidar antes de vir até você. — Finalizou. A cada minuto em que Regina ficava sem se pronunciar, sem que falasse qualquer coisa, só fazia com que o nervosismo de Emma aumentasse.

Regina estava imersa em seus pensamentos, era muita coisa para ela absorver em tão pouco tempo, e mais uma vez ela que sempre fora tão boa com palavras não sabia o que dizer.

— Emma eu..— começou a dizer enquanto pensava.— Eu sinto muito por saber disso, eu não fazia ideia.

— Esta tudo bem, agora já passou.—  disse Emma com um semblante leve. — Mesmo sabendo que pedir desculpas não são suficientes para certas coisas, sinto que lhe devo um pedido decente, é um começo certo.— Disse levantando se e indo em direção a Regina.

— Posso? — disse estendendo sua mão pedindo permissão para pegar a de Regina quando já estava sentada ao lado da mesma.   
Com muita relutância Regina aceitou a mão que lhe fora estendida, de imediato sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica corresse pelo seu corpo com aquele simples toque, já fazia tanto tempo. Depois de um momento encarando as mãos unidas Regina levantou o olhar para Emma que lhe fitava.

— Regina.— começou olhando nos olhos da morena mas sem desfazer o contato das mãos.— Quando eu fui embora, eu estava confusa e assustada. Eu não sabia o que fazer com tudo o que eu sentia. Eu não queria te machucar, eu realmente não queria. Eu sinto muito que tenha parecido que essa foi minha intenção, me desculpe por ter sido egoísta e só pensando no quanto isso me ajudaria ao invés de pensar também no quanto isso te afetaria. Todos os dias que eu estive longe, eu senti sua falta, do seu cheiro tão habitual, do seu sorriso... Isso esse mesmo.— disse quando Regina sorriu, mesmo que fosse de forma contida.— Senti falta até mesmo de quando você revirava os olhos para as minhas bobagens e me chamava de idiota. — deu uma risada e colocou uma mexia do cabelo de Regina atrás da orelha, a morena não se importou com mais esse contato. — Eu percebi tarde demais, que eu estava mais apaixonada por você do que pensava e isso é realmente algo que eu me arrependo, por ter levado tanto tempo para perceber. — nesse momento os olhos de Regina marejaram e uma lagrima solitária molhou seu rosto, mas ela logo tratou de enxugar. — Então, Regina Mills, Você me perdoa? —  perguntou com expectativa.

Regina encarava os olhos verdes a sua frente, reparando em cada detalhe no rosto de Emma, desde o que ela se lembrava de cor como a forma que a loira sorria e fazia seu coração se aquecer totalmente, em seus traços tão suaves que a deixavam realmente linda e a faziam única, reparou no novo corte de cabelo que realmente combinara tão bem com ela. Regina não poderia mentir ainda havia muito ressentimento, promessas foram quebradas e sua confiança fora traída. E mesmo apesar de ter passado algum tempo ela sabia que o sentimento que ela sentia por Emma e que por tanto tempo fingira não sentir ainda estava ali intocado e até mesmo mais forte. Antes de Emma aparecer ela jurava que nunca a perdoaria, jurava que nem mesmo a ouviria. Regina sabia que se ela quisesse Emma iria embora e jamais voltaria a lhe "incomodar". Mas agora com a loira em sua frente, tendo dito palavras tão sinceras e segurando suas mãos, Regina não sabia se conseguiria manda-la embora. Ela não conseguiria ver Emma partir de novo sabendo que dessa vez ela teria a chance de escolher. Regina estava tão confusa e ela realmente não sabia o que fazer. — Emma, eu não sei o que dizer.. Eu.— suspirou.— É dificil para mim entende? Mesmo que você tenha tido seus motivos para fazer o que fez.. Você traiu a minha confiança e não sei e conseguiria confiar em você de novo.— disse com pesar.

—Tudo bem, eu entendo e realmente sinto muito Regina.— disse Emma com um nó na garganta enquanto se levantava.

— Mas.— disse Regina também se levantando e em seguida tocou o braço de Emma fazendo  a  loira olha-la com esperança nos olhos. — Eu acho que posso tentar..  Não prometo que conseguirei perdoar você Emma, mas estou disposta a tentar.— completou.

— Tudo bem, eu respeito o seu tempo e entendo caso você não consiga confiar em mim de novo.— disse e sorriu de forma triste.— Eu.. Posso te dar um abraço?— pediu a loira.

— Claro. — respondeu com um sorriso contido e abraçou Emma em seguida que retribuiu de imediato a abraçando tão forte que quase a deixava sem ar, Regina não se importava com o aperto e nesse momento nem ela poderia negar que sentira falta daquele contato. Memo que Emma não tivesse certeza de nada que aconteceria a seguir ela se sentia em casa naquele abraço, era como se ela tivesse procurado aquilo por toda a vida e finalmente conseguido encontrar, ela desejou que pudesse parar o tempo só para poder aproveitar mais do calor do braços de Regina. 

Não havia muito mais o que dizer por hora, ambas as mulheres sabiam que não seria fácil percorrer todo o caminho novamente, mas estavam dispostas a tentar mesmo com tantas coisas que deram errado, ainda havia o principal: amor. E isso seria suficiente no momento. Tentariam novamente do inicio e dessa vez sem pressa ou qualquer coisa que as impedisse. E acima de tudo construiriam algo no qual tivesse confiança verdadeira dessa vez. Emma sabia que seria difícil conquistar a confiança de Regina novamente, mas ela não desistiria, não de novo. Regina era o amor de sua vida e ela não iria a lugar algum ao menos que a morena quisesse.  
Regina sentia se genuinamente feliz por mais que ainda estivesse incerta de qual futuro lhes aguardava, mas ela sabia que agora teria uma chance real uma chance na qual ela não teria que dividir Emma com outro alguém quando chegasse o momento de ficarem juntas, e que a loira estaria realmente empenhada em fazer isso dar certo, não é que ela tenha dito mas Regina podia sentir que ela iria e Regina sempre confiou em sua intuição mais do que tudo. 

Os dias foram se passando e então meses. Todo dia Regina se surpreendia com algumas ações da loira que eram tão mais maduras do que costumavam ser antes, ela pode perceber o quanto ela tinha realmente mudado e apesar de não estarem em um relacionamento já tinham começado uma amizade novamente, amizade essa que só ia evoluindo cada dia mais. Regina ainda tinha muito receio em confiar em Emma, mas aos pouco essas barreiras e medos iam caindo, estava sendo difícil para Regina mas Emma a respeitava como disse que o faria. Certa vez Regina chamou a loira para voltarem ao parque que tinham ido uma vez, mas Emma negou repetidas vezes maneando a cabeça que nem uma criança e dizendo que não voltaria lá por nada, Regina apena disse "Emma você parece uma criança de três anos" antes de cair na risada.

Haviam se passado cerca de oito meses quando Regina convidou Emma para que viesse jantar em sua casa, era um jantar simples porem ao findar da noite Regina surpreendeu a loira com o pedido de namoro. Regina já havia muito pensando sobre isso e chegou a conclusão que já estava preparada para mais esse passo ser dado. Emma aceitou o pedido de imediato, seu sorriso era tão grande que mal lhe cabia no rosto.

***  
  


**3 Anos Depois.**

Regina já estava um pouco impaciente, já havia terminado de se arrumar a meia hora e até então Emma não tinha aparecido. Sabia que a loira costumava não ser pontual mas isso não fazia com que Regina se acostumasse a seus atraso. Como se alguma força do universo lhe ouvisse o celular de Regina começou a vibrar com uma mensagem de Emma.  
  


**Emma:**  você pode descer?   
  


**Regina:** Pensei que você disse que subiria.  
  


**Emma:** Sim, mas já estamos atrasadas.  
  


**Regina:**  Certo, estou descendo.

Regina guardou o celular  na bolso do casaco que estava em sua mão e saiu do apartamento trancando a porta. Ela não sábia para onde Emma a estava levando, a loira insistira em fazer mistério com isso só para que pudesse surpreende-la.  
As duas já namoravam a quase dois anos, ao contrario do que pensaram não foi tão difícil fazer dar certo apesar de ainda terem tido alguns desafios, mas nada fora do normal. Os  amigos que tinham em comum ficaram realmente felizes com a noticia. Zelena foi a única que ficou receosa de inicio afinal, temia pelo que viesse acontecer a irmã, mas não durou muito tempo e ela mesmo pode ver o quanto Emma havia mudado e o quanto faziam bem uma a outra.

Emma ficou boquiaberta quando viu Regina aparecer na portaria do prédio, ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Regina usava um vestido de alça preto que ia um pouco acima dos joelhos e era bem justo ao corpo, para completar usava uma bota de salto e cano alto que ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho. No rosto tinha apenas um delineado simples e um batom na cor vinho.

— Uau. — disse Emma que ainda olhava para Regina como se ela fosse uma especie de ser magico.

— Querida, acho melhor você fechar a boca antes que entre algum inseto.— disse Regina em meio a uma baixa risada.— E você também esta linda. — elogiou Emma que usava  um terninho preto com uma blusa social branca e uma gravata borboleta na cor cinza. Os cabelos ainda eram curtos e no rosto havia apena uma maquiagem leve.

— Vamos?— disse a loira estendendo a mão para Regina acompanha-la até o carro, Regina aceitou na mesma hora.

***

— Sabe que eu agradeço todos os dias por você finalmente ter podido trocar de carro? — disse Regina olhando pela janela.— Não que eu não gostasse do outro, mas vocês sabe, já estava na hora de aposenta-lo.— olhou para Emma.

— Sim, eu também acho o mesmo apesar de ter sido um pouco difícil de desapegar. — disse com uma expressão suave olhando Regina rapidamente antes de se voltar novamente ao transito.  
Vinte minutos Depois, Emma estacionou o carro no que parecia ser uma estradinha gramada.

— Chegamos! — disse.

— O que vamos fazer? Ver as estrelas de novo? — perguntou enquanto saia  do carro.

— Apesar de amar ver as estrelas com você, temo que não sera isso que iremos fazer hoje.— disse pegando a mão de Regina e indo em direção a uma estradinha gramada.

— Não estamos indo para Oz, não é? — disse Regina descontraída ao ver a estradinha.

— Não, Regina. — Deu uma risada. — E pare de tentar me arrancar verdade, você vai estragar a surpresa. — disse olhando a mais velha nos olhos por um segundo e lhe apertando a mão.

— Certo, não irei estragar a surpresa.— disse enquanto caminhavam.

Ao chegar ao local foi a vez de Regina ficar admirada, ela reconhecia aquele lugar apesar de a grama estar um pouco mais aparada agora e as arvores mais cheias em folhagem. Tinha luzinhas como pisca-piscas de natal em duas das arvores mas apenas nas partes mais baixas. Havia também duas iluminarias de estilo rustico daquelas que se coloca uma vela dentro, estavam dependuradas sobre os galhos da arvore.

— Emma, isso é lindo. —  disse Regina antes de beijar a loira.— Eu amei. — disse com o maior sorriso que lhe cabia no rosto.

— Fico muito feliz por isso.— disse sorrindo e em seguida pegou seu celular para colocar uma música. — Me concede essa dança, Majestade? — perguntou.

— Seria uma honra.— respondeu Regina enlaçando suas mão no pescoço de Emma e descansando a cabeça ali enquanto Emma lhe segurava de forma delicada pela cintura.

**Ed Sheeran - Perfect ♫**   
  


_I  found a love for me_

(Eu encontrei um amor para mim)                                                                         

_Darling just dive right in and follow my lead_

(Querida, entre de cabeça e me siga)                                                                             

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

(Bem, eu encontrei uma garota, linda e doce)                                                                      

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

(eu nunca soube que era você quem estava esperando por mim)                                                                          

Dançavam conforme o ritmo calmo da música, a letra chegou a emocionar Regina por que era exatamente isso que ela sentia por Emma. Ela era uma mulher doce e tinha um sorriso  que era capaz de iluminar seus dias mais escuros, com Emma ela não precisava de armaduras ou muros ela se sentia livre para ser quem era. Regina sentia se imensamente grata por tudo que já passaram juntas, apesar de terem tido muitos desafios, tudo aquilo foi necessário para que estivessem naquele momento agora.  
                                                                  
 [..]                                                                                       

 

_I will not give you up this time_

(Eu não vou desistir de você dessa vez)

_But darling, just kiss me slow_

(Mas, querida, apenas me beije devagar)

_Your heart is all I own_

(Seu coração é tudo o que eu tenho)

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

(E em seus olhos, você está segurando o meu)

 

— I will not give you up this time but darling, just kiss me slow.— Emma se afastou um pouco cantarolando uma parte significativa da musica olhando nos olhos castanhos tão profundos a sua frente. Regina deu um sorriso antes de iniciar um beijo tímido que foi aprofundando pela loira e finalizou com uma mordida de leve no lábio inferior da morena.

 [...]                                                                                        
  


_When you said you looked a mess_

(Quando você disse que parecia uma bagunça)

_I whispered underneath my breath_

(Eu sussurrei bem baixinho)

_But you heard it_

(Mas você ouviu)                                                                               

_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

(Querida, você está perfeita essa noite)  
  


— Darling, you look perfect tonight.— Regina sussurrou próxima ao ouvido de Emma ao findar da musica, o que acabou lhe causando arrepios.

— Hum.. é.. eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.— disse um pouco perdida ao se afastarem enquanto tentava procurar algo em sua roupa. — Eu já volto! — disse indo em direção ao carro e deixando um Regina mais perdida ainda para trás.

— Emma, você foi correndo? — disse Regina abafando uma risada ao ver que a loira estava sem folego. Mas o semblante de Emma era serio e transparecia nervosismo o que não passara despercebido por Regina. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?— perguntou.

— Não é que, hum, eu estou tomando coragem para fazer algo.— disse nervosa.

— Apenas faça Emma. — disse tentando passar confiança a mais nova.

— Certo, então lá vai. — disse antes de se ajoelhar em frente a Regina que lhe olhava com uma expressão surpresa.  
O coração de Regina começou bater em um ritmo descompassado ela já imaginava o que viria a seguir, suas pernas bambearam mas ela se forçou a permanecer de pé.

— Regina Mills.— começou, arrumando sua postura. — Você aceita se casar comigo?— disse lhe estendendo uma caixinha com anel delicado que havia pedrinhas de diamante o decorando por inteiro.

Se Regina já se sentia nervosa antes, agora ela estava ainda mais a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi levar as mãos tampando a boca em surpresa. Lagrimas rolavam livres pelo seu rosto mas ela não se importou em esconde-las, eram lagrimas de felicidade. 

— Sim, sim, sim!!! Eu aceito. — disse com a voz embargada enquanto estendia a mão para que Emma colocasse o anel. Sentia se como estivesse vivendo um sonho e na verdade realmente era, Regina sonhara com aquele momento por tanto tempo que nem acreditava que estava realmente acontecendo. — Isso é mesmo real?— Perguntou ao abraçar a loira como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa que tinha no mundo, suas lagrimas molhavam a roupa de Emma.

— É a coisa mais real que já nos aconteceu, meu amor. — disse enquanto acarinhava os cabelos de Regina.

— Eu te amo tanto.— disse Regina apertando-a ainda mais em seus braços.

— Eu também te amo!!!— disse Emma um pouco mais alto. — Isso é incrível não é? mesmo com tudo que nos aconteceu ainda podermos estar uma com a outra hoje. — disse enxugando as lágrimas de Regina ao se desfazerem do abraço. — Nossa segunda chance deu certo afinal.

— E eu não mudaria nada disso se fosse impedir que estivéssemos aonde estamos nesse exato momento, um pouquinho menos de drama talvez.— deu uma risada fazendo um bico. — Ter nos dado uma segunda chance foi a melhor decisão que eu já tomei e eu jamais trocaria esse nosso momento por nada nesse mundo, Emma. — disse sorrindo.

— Eu também não trocaria.— disse Emma  em um sorriso.

As duas mulheres se sentaram no gramado e observaram as estrelas como a muito tempo atrás, tanto tempo que parecia até mesmo ser em outra vida. Regina se lembrava do pedido que havia feito secretamente naquela noite, um pedido que acabara se tornando realidade e ela não poderia estar mais feliz por isso. Agora quando ela olhava para trás podia dizer que tudo havia válido a pena. Agora ela tinha Emma consigo como muito desejou por tanto tempo, seu coração se aquecia cada vez que Emma sorria como sempre foi. Ouve a conhecida e profunda  troca de olhares onde o castanho se perdeu no verde e nesse momento ambas sabiam o que a outra queria dizer sem precisarem pronunciar uma palavra. Se sentiam em imensamente felizes com o sentimento tão genuíno e puro que compartilhavam de forma tão intensa. Ambas sabiam que naquela troca de olhares tão cheia de sentimentos, não importaria quanto tempo passasse, era ali naquela troca que sempre encontrariam seu lar.  
  
 _"What if we rewrite the stars? say you were made to be mine, nothing could keep us apart you'd be the one I was meant to find"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
      


End file.
